


Snowed in

by TheGirlFellDownTheRabbitHole



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlFellDownTheRabbitHole/pseuds/TheGirlFellDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time Scott Pilgrim found himself snowed in his apartment and it's up to his gay roommate Wallace to keep Scott calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crap summary.  
>  I hope you enjoy my little story :).

Snowed in

 

It had been a very slow but relaxing day. Scott and Ramona had pretty much spent the day sitting on the couch and watching all the films they had found around the flat. They were now onto movie 9-‘Brokeback Mountain’. Ramona turned from watching Joker and Donnie Darko kissing to Scott.

“Hey Scott?”

“Yeah”

“Have you and Wallace ever like kissed or something?”

Scott started to blush and looked around the room.

“Well…… there was this one time”

 

*FLASHBACK*

“Wallace I’m going out now”

“Ok have fun sweetie, remember be safe and don’t talk to strangers” Wallace yelled from the kitchen.

“Ok Wallace, love you too”

Scott opened the front door only to shut it just as quick.

“Hey Wallace”

“Yeah Scott”

"I think I may stay in tonight"

“Why’s that ?”

Wallace went to the door and looked outside, all he could see was a white wall of snow. They were snowed in.

“Oh man this is bad, I’m never going to see my family again”

“Scott”

“I’ll never see the band again”

“Scott”

“Ill never get to play the new final fantasy game”

“SCOTT”.

Wallace moved to the ground where his friend was sitting and placed his arm around him.

"Listen Scott we’re going to be ok”.

Scott moved closer to Wallace and nuzzled into him, Wallace wrapped his arms around Scott and began to gently stroke his hair.

“Tell you what, how about I make some garlic bread and we play some video games”

Scott looked up at Wallace.

“Really ?”

Wallace looked down and smiled.

“Really”

 

***5 minutes later ***

Scott and Wallace were sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing mortal combat and munching on little slices of garlic bread.

"Hey Wallace ?"

"Yeah Scott"

"What’s its like to kiss a guy ?"

Wallace paused for a quick second, eyebrows raised.

"Pretty good, if you want to find out I'm right here"

"Ok" Scott continued playing.

"WAIT WHAT"

***2 minutes later ***

Scott leaned towards Wallace, only to giggle nervously and lean back.

"Dude if you're going to kiss me just do it"

"Look I'm going to"

Wallace sighed and grabbed the back off Scott’s head and placed his lips on his for a quick second.

Scott moved back poker faced.

"That was nice"

"Good"

The room was now silent and the two went back to playing the game.

"Want to practice kissing?"

Scott paused and turned to his roommate.

***3 minutes later***

Scott and Wallace were in a long closed mouth kiss, Scott pulled back slightly.

"How was I?"

"Pretty good, you wanna try tongue?"

"Umm ok"

Wallace leaned in but Scott pulled back a bit.

"Wait I don't think I've really done tongue, what if I screw up?"

"Don't worry just go with your instinct”

Wallace leaned in again and captured Scott’s lips with his, Scott moved slightly towards him. Wallace gently nibbled Scott’s lower lip and Scott opened his mouth, the battle of tongues had now begun. When they finally pulled away they found themselves in the pinned position (Scott lying down on the bed while Wallace is sitting over him).

“Well that was interesting”

Wallace looked to the corner and then back to Scott

“You’re quite a good kisser”

Scott smiled and pushed Wallace off of him

“Shut up” he laughed

They both got up and then returned back to mortal combat.

***5 minutes later***

Wallace popped a polo into his mouth and turned to Scott, he grabbed Scott's face and kissed him fiercely. Scott was shocked at first but soon responded to the kiss. Wallace pulled away before Scott released what he had done.

“Wallace did you just polo me” Scott pulled the polo out his mouth.

“You’re welcome” Wallace smirked and went back to the game.

***Some time later***

Scott and Wallace seemed tired and got themselves into bed. They were now both settled and slowly drifting to sleep.

“Hey Wallace?”

“Yeah guy”

“Listen thanks for comforting me earlier, it means a lot to me”

Wallace turned to face his shaggy hair roommate and smiled softly.

“Hey its ok, you’re welcome”

Both stared at each other smiling. Scott moved slightly closer, Wallace raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna hug?”

Scott responded by moving closer and wrapping his arms around him, slowly nuzzling into Wallace’s neck.

“Thanks Wallace, you’re awesome”

“I know”

Wallace looked down at Scott who had now fallen fast asleep. Wallace smiled softly and rested his chin on Scott’s head.

“Good night little guy”

 

***End of flashback***

Ramona sat with a smile and a small tear down her cheek.

“Awww that is so sweet, but totally gay”

Scott just smiled at her. Scott looked up at the ceiling but then stopped a pack of polo’s on the coffee table.

“You know I never got Wallace back for poloing me”

Ramona stared giggling.

“Go for it Scott”

 

Scott was walking down the street humming the theme to mortal combat. He then paused and turned to his left where the small apartment was. He slowly walked on the door and slowly popped a polo in his mouth, Wallace opened the door.

“Hey Scott how you doing?”

Scott smiled and quickly leaned in a pressed his mouth against Wallace and pulled away just as quick. Wallace pulled the polo out of his mouth, smirking as he released what Scott had done

“You just got poloed”

Wallace laughed and threw it at Scott, he then grabbed Scott and embraced him, Scott returned the hug just as tight.

“I’ve missed you buddy” Wallace muttered against Scott’s shoulder.

“Same here”

They stayed hugging for a few seconds before finally releasing each other.

“Is that garlic bread I smell?”

Wallace looked at Scott and smirked

“You guessed right. You wanna come in and eat some?”

“And maybe play some video games” Scott added in.

Wallace smiled and tilted his head signaling Scott to come in. they set up the game and sat cross-legged munching on pieces of garlic bread, Scott leaned and rested his head on Wallace’s shoulder, Wallace turned and raised his eyebrow.

“I like it when we spend time together”

Wallace smiled and leaned into Scott.

“Me too guy, me too”

**THE END**


End file.
